potter_dictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hunnie Bunn
Who am I? Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Do you remember me? :-))) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Hunnie Bunn! You must put your signature template on this Wiki, too. Your signature looks here so: Hunniebunn (Talk). I thought I should tell you. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:51, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, great! From "Red Alert" to Green Peace! :-))) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:21, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, but your last post I have not understood. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:34, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, oh, there was a misunderstanding. What I did not understand was that: "2 editors, 7 or 8 pages, and 50% of the admin task list done - I wonder, is that on Potterpedia or no?" Your Halloween-signature is really great. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::I did not see an admin pie chart. Perhaps it disappears when all needed things are done. All needed things could be done by Albus Potter, the founder, before he left, perhaps. Or I looked at the wrong place, maybe. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hm, I would say the most is done. But five editors, we are only two. I would say we were lucky in Potterpedia that some users of the Harry Potter Wiki made a few or at least one edit on that Wiki. Perhaps you can ask them if they are also interested in this Wiki. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:37, October 29, 2012 (UTC) E Mail adress Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Good that you have a new mail address because the old about we talked on Potterpedia does not work. I got a message from the system that it does not work. But are you sure that it's good to tell all on the Harry Potter Wiki your mail address? Do you really want to have mails from all users? Perhaps there are some who only want to make trouble. Users of other Wikis who visit the Harry Potter Wiki and perhaps your talk page could see it, too. So I don't know if that's a good decision, but o. k., it's your term. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:50, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Don't you like the bat anymore? For Hallowe'en it was very good. But your flower is beautiful. I like red flowers and I like the corn rose. And now the links cannot be overlooked anymore. But are you sure you can now see which is a redlink and which is a red link? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I've heard from that day and when I remember right I saw this flower also wearing from british actors. Poppy, aha, for that flower the dictionary gave me more possible translations, that was one of them, so I chose the wrong translation. Nice idea to honour the soldiers, dead or alive. War is horrible. I wish we would have peace on the whole planet but I fear it will always be only a wish. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:03, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Now I also understand the sentence: "Lest we Forget". I wondered why you replaced the name of the Wiki but now I know. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I had not heard from Craig Kielberger until now. That he had done? In such a young age? That's phantastic. Then let us hope for a new Craig Kielberger to stop all the wars on this planet. I've once read this sentence: Make peace, not war! I think no other words must be added here. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Change The problem with the redlink would be there, too. I'm not sure, it's a nice idea, but perhaps you should also ask ProfessorTofty. Will you there also disable the badges like in this Wiki? I have the sense he likes them. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:13, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean a red background with black links? I fear that hurts the eyes, but you can try. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::When I understood right it shall only be for the Remembrance day. For one day or a few I would say it's o. k. You can read all necessary things. But I can't speak for ProfessorTofty. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Article Hunnie Bunn Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Do you know that we have a redlink-article named Hunnie Bunn on the page: http://potterpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages#Hunnie_Bunn? I think that's funny. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Remembrance Day Hi, I've looked it at once. The music is wonderful, the theme is very serious. The end of the song is good: Never more - never more - never more ... What would be fine! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Change of User rights Hi, Hunnie Bunn! I saw that Windy Mountain (you) made me admin and bureaucrat here. Thanks for your trust in me and the nice grounds given. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :You haven't forgotten the Community-Wiki, have you? ;-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:04, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::OMG, you're really great. BTW: Nice colours, simple, but beautiful. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, you Smilie ghost! Nice one. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I've written that because you have written "I ought to have remembered ...". Should not be an insult. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::No, I did not know that you try to learn German. That's really great. Feel free to ask. I like to help. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:19, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, it's not nulla, it's null. Every beginning is hard. But I wish you luck and stamina. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:German :You can always ask me. I have no experience with iPod programs so I know nothing about their veritability. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 22:57, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiki colours Hi, Hunnie Bunn! I hope you take it not amiss but with this colours you can perhaps fascinate children, but adult editors I fear don't take this Wiki seriously. It is much too colourful. This yellow is screaming in the eyes and the Logo is also too colourful. O. k., you want to have colour. That's o. k. But a little more subtle colours I think would be better. But those are just my thoughts. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Do you mean with rainbow the colours of the Logo? O. k., then I understand that, but do you really like this screaming yellow? It's o. k., when you like it, only a question. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:49, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I see you're playing with the colours. First yellow, then grey with purple, now totally purple. I'm curious what you decide in the end. Totally purple is totally unique I must say. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::It's much better than yellow, perhaps a little bit lighter would be fine. But if you like it better as it is it's o. k. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC)